


Riverbank

by Preqame



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preqame/pseuds/Preqame
Summary: Endou and Kazemaru catchup and reflect over their adventures together.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Riverbank

**Author's Note:**

> A short enkaze I wrote last year and finished up recently. Kazemaru has BPD (and also DID, but it's not showing much here to be tagged)

"Hey Endou, it's been a full year huh?" Kazemaru started. 

"Hm? A full year of what?"

"Since we sat by this here riverbank," Kazemaru's voice was soft, it was as if he was drifting away. Endou rocked in place. 

"Yeah I guess you're right! Time flies fast," Endou laughed widely. Kazemaru chuckled and hummed. "What brought that up?" Endou prodded 

"No...particular reason I just- I was thinking about all the time we spent together leading up to this day."

"Oh yeah?" Endou kept looking at Kazemaru. The defender was carrying a perplexed look. 

Kazemaru's face was fixated and twisting slightly. Relaxed, tense, conflicted before relaxing again. Endou was sure that Kazemaru was a little lost in thought. 

"Do you remember when you first asked me to join the soccer club," Kazemaru finally looked at Endou. "...when you ran around with that obnoxious sign? I felt- I felt like ‘Man, this guy’s desperate!’” 

They both chuckle. 

“But I was so moved- moved by your words, your determination. How you always find a way to make everything work despite the situation.” Kazemaru slanted, his head poking down. As if it wasn’t enough that half his head was covered in hair, Endou could barely see anything on their face like that. Kazemaru probed at the water, testing the river with his index finger before giving it a small swirl. 

“Despite the situation…” Kazemaru continued. “That was also your downfall, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, I learned my lesson.” Endou puts on a smaller smile. Unspoken, but both know what they were referring to. 

“I guess I just- I just keep thinking about that one moment,” Kazemaru splashed around in the water with three fingers now. “If I hadn’t gone to school that day, if I hadn’t-”

“But you did.” Endou tried to reassure him. When Kazemaru gets like this it’s a little hard to stop his thoughts. 

“If I hadn’t joined the soccer team? How else would my life played out if-If I never… never ever…” Kazemaru’s hand lay still in the river bank. The small current of it bathing him in a false sense of comfort. 

“But it didn’t turn out that way Kazemaru. You’re here right now,” Endou wanted to rub Kazemaru’s back, he hesitated. 

He hesitated when he saw Kazemaru shake in place. 

Endou isn't the type to hesitate but lately he's been second guessing things, he's been more aware of his actions and he's been… scared. Scared of doing the wrong thing. But he scolded himself quietly before rubbing Kazemaru’s back and sliding closer to him. 

“I’m happy things turned out the way it did,” Endou started, he breathed in deeply and kept that smile on his face. For Kazemaru, and himself, he kept smiling. A soft one, of course, appropriate to the situation. “If you keep thinking about- about the ‘what if’s’ then, yeah, it’s scary.”

“What if I didn’t ask you to join the soccer club? We wouldn’t be here, Kazemaru, it works the same way for me doesn’t it?” Endou hoped his words find some kind of reassurance in his friend. 

"..." Kazemaru kept staring at the waters, taking in the soft physical contact Endou was giving. 

"I know we've made mistakes, I know how badly we want to go back in time to fix those mistakes," Endou continued. Kazemaru is listening closely. "But what then? What if, Kazemaru? What if you do go back in time to redo?" 

"What do you mean?" Kazemaru turned his head slowly to meet Endou's grin, a worried one. 

"I mean you wouldn't learn from those mistakes. You wouldn't be the person you are today if it weren't for those mistakes, too. You'd have to relive your life, meet the same people again," Endou turned the back petting into a small hug. "And I know for a fact that wouldn't be worth it. Everything we did led up to this moment, we should appreciate what we have now and what will be." 

Kazemaru shook his wet hand and wiped it on the side of his shirt. 

"When did you get so good at words?" Kazemaru sneered. Endou playfully pushed him out of the embrace and they laughed together. Relief washed over the goalkeeper as he noticed Kazemaru's hair back in place. He didn't want to make a big deal of it, at how Kazemaru has been more on edge lately. At how Kazemaru's eyes carry that cloudy lavender.

Some things should be left unspoken, Endou learned. 

Endou didn't hesitate when he ran his hands through Kazemaru's hair, basking and batting it down and watching it slowly perk up again. He giggled. 

"What's so funny, you?" Kazemaru snickered along and accepted the pets. "Is my hair that amusing to you?" 

"Yeah no matter how many times I push it down it just fluffs up again! You're like some kinda bird."

"Bird….? Pffffff." The both of them exchanged laughs again. Kazemaru pushed Endou's hand away and pulled at his captain's headband. "You're some kind bird." Kazemaru retaliates mockingly. He stretched at the headband again and felt satisfied at the soft snapping noise it made on contact with Endou's forehead. 

"You- stop that what gives?" 

"You called me a bird,"

"That's a compliment!" 

"Get better compliments! One moment we talk something serious and then you go and call me a bird?" 

"Yeah!" He laughed and stuck with it, Kazemaru pouts and flicks water onto him. "Puffy and soft! With so much personality, like a bird!" Endou smiled widely. 

"Honestly.." Kazemaru snickered and leaned back onto the grass, Endou following suit with a soft thump. "..." they stared at the sky for a while, Endou lazily pointed at a cloud that had a slight rotund shape. 

"Soccer cloud." Endou mumbles. 

"That looks like an egg." Kazemaru remarked. "Egg cloud. Like you, egg head."

"That's right I'm an egg head!" Endou yells loudly before the both of them bursted into laughter for the umpteenth time. Kazemaru hummed before scrambling onto the ground, shifting himself closer towards Endou and laying his head by Endou's shoulder. Endou pulled him in and continued to play with Kazemaru's hair.


End file.
